Save Me From Myself
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: AU. Pós-On My Way. Santana Lopez é a namorada de Quinn Fabray, um posto que certamente é desejado por inúmeras pessoas que conhecem a popular líder de torcida. Entretanto, algo não está certo. Como Santana lidará com os fantasmas da memória de um acidente tão terrível que parece atormentar sua namorada diariamente?


- NÃO! – ela sentou-se na cama com certa urgência, seu corpo nu era sublinhado pelos primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã que insistiam em invadir o quarto através de uma persiana entreaberta.

Com aquele grito, seus olhos arregalaram-se e seu cérebro automaticamente entrou em modo alerta, bem a tempo de observá-la arfar nervosamente.

- Quinn? Está tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo... – você murmura, suas cordas vocais ainda um pouco enferrujadas produzem um timbre rouco que não lhe pertence.

- O carro, as ferragens, as luzes do hospital... – Quinn segue balbuciando palavras que para um desconhecido poderiam facilmente passar por desconexas. Entretanto, você não era uma simples desconhecida. Você a conhecia muito bem. Melhor do que ninguém.

- Tente respirar! Continue respirando! – você ordena e rola rapidamente para fora da cama e tateia o quarto na penumbra atrás da bolsa de Quinn.

- Santana! – ela chama seu nome com o pouco ar que lhe resta em seus pulmões – Eu não quero morrer.

- Você não vai morrer – finalmente, a bolsa de Quinn está em suas mãos. Não há tempo para uma busca delicada entre seus pertences, portanto, você simplesmente esparrama todo o conteúdo no chão e logo se depara com o frasco laranja – Eu estou aqui.

Duas pílulas. É a dose necessária para acalmá-la. Sem nenhum rodeio, você se aproxima de Quinn e as enfia em sua boca. Por um instante, parece que a garota irá se engasgar com o remédio, porém, com certo esforço, ela finalmente os engole.

Você a assiste com apreensão conforme o ar parece voltar aos seus pulmões, as linhas de tensão em seu rosto se aliviam e ela cerra os olhos em sinal de alívio.

- Muito obrigada – ela agradece, sua voz não passa de um sussurro.

Repentinamente, você percebe que sua própria respiração também estivera suspensa nos últimos segundos. Suas mãos trêmulas seguram o frasco do remédio com uma força desnecessária. Não existe um músculo em seu corpo que não esteja tensionado naquele instante.

- Isso é muito mais assustador do que eu esperava que fosse – você murmura, aproximando-se lentamente da cama e sentando-se ao lado de Quinn.

- Eu sei – ela responde, finalmente reabrindo os olhos – Não queria te assustar. Mas é que tive um pesadelo e...

- Sei como funciona – você a interrompe, não é justo fazê-la relembrar do que havia ativado esse ataque – Pesquisei no Google no momento em que você me contou.

- Obrigada – agradeceu novamente, suas mãos gélidas alcançando as suas e seus dedos se entrelaçando.

Você precisa de um instante para conseguir realojar todo o medo que se escondera no seu peito desde que o ataque de pânico de Quinn se iniciara. Inevitavelmente, você se pega pensando sobre como ela se sentiu presa entre as ferragens de um carro. Se ela conseguiu ver todo o sangue que a cercava. Se ela sentiu os pedaços de vidro perfurarem sua pele. Se ela conseguia respirar com toda aquela fumaça.

E é tão injusto que ela precise reviver constantemente tais sensações. Sua boca se entreabre e tudo o que você quer dizer é que trocaria de lugar com ela sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

Que fosse você quem tivesse que sentir dor, sentir medo, sentir a morte lhe molestando toda vez que o pânico tomasse conta. Porém, infelizmente, não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Você precisa ser forte. Esse é seu papel para desempenhar. Você precisa se levantar e caçar os remédios que acalmam os monstros que se ocultam dentro da mente danificada de Quinn. Você precisa segurar sua mão e garantir que tudo eventualmente ficará bem.

Mesmo que você não tenha tanta certeza disso.

* * *

- O que você está fazendo? – para sua surpresa, ela está sentada no meio da sala de estar no momento em que você chega de seu trabalho. Geralmente, Quinn fica no seu quarto assistindo reprises de _The Price Is Right _ou distraindo-se com uma partida de _Angry Birds_ em seu celular.

Entretanto, lá está ela com seu pijama surrado, o cabelo despenteado e uma expressão de compenetração profunda, enquanto analisa um pedaço de jornal.

- Estou procurando um emprego – ela anuncia sem retirar a atenção do papel – Não é justo que você tenha que nos sustentar para sempre.

- Quinn! – você exclama, enquanto se aproxima dela com cautela – Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ao menos, não precisa se preocupar até que seu tratamento termine...

- Não é justo! – Quinn simplesmente joga o jornal de lado e lhe encara desafiadoramente – Não é justo que você se desdobre em dois empregos, enquanto eu passo o dia todo deitada como uma parasita. Santana, eu quero colaborar!

- Você está colaborando enquanto se esforça para permanecer saudável – você retorque.

- Eu me sinto imprestável – lágrimas começam a despontar no canto dos olhos de Quinn – Desde o acidente, eu fiquei presa em uma cadeira de rodas e então, tive que trancar minha matrícula em Yale simplesmente porque não conseguia viver sozinha e...

- Já lhe disse um milhão de vezes que podemos ir para Connecticut. Você pode frequentar Yale...

- Eu não sei se quero voltar para a faculdade, Santana. Você tem alguma noção de como é viver prisioneira de sua própria mente? É assustador, é apavorante...

- Não, Quinn! – você a envolve em seus braços e a deixa chorar com o rosto afundado em seu peito – Eu não imagino como isso possa ser. Mas trocaria de lugar com você se pudesse. Não existe fardo nesse mundo que eu não carregaria por você. Trabalhar em dois locais é o mínimo que posso fazer. Deixe-me fazer essa parte enquanto você se preocupa em voltar a ser a garota que sempre foi...A garota pela qual eu sempre estive apaixonada.

* * *

No verão, o tratamento de Quinn com um psiquiatra parece estar fazendo um avanço espetacular. Ela geralmente está medicada, o que tornam seus ataques de pânico cada vez mais esparsos e curtos. Com um pouco de esforço, você consegue convencê-la a sair de casa e lhe acompanhar em um passeio pelo _Central Park_. Esses são seus dias favoritos. Vê-la em contraste com a natureza, sua pele clara sendo banhada pelos raios de sol e seu sorriso que é capaz de ofuscar qualquer Astro, são as maiores recompensas que você poderia desejar.

Em dias assim, todos os seus problemas parecem minúsculos e insignificantes. Tudo se dissolve com o som da risada de Quinn.

- Eu havia esquecido como a grama é verde – ela ri, como se houvesse acabado de falar uma besteira muito grande – Na realidade, acho que havia esquecido um pouco de como as cores eram.

- Muito bem, a grama é verde – você concorda e ri juntamente com ela – E as árvores possuem outro tom de verde. E aqueles arbustos...

- Você sabe que não precisa me apresentar novamente todas as cores, não é? – ela continua rindo, enquanto observa um grupo de crianças jogarem futebol americano próximo ao local em que elas estavam realizando um piquenique.

- Não sei o que mais pode ter sido afetado na sua cabecinha, Fabray – por algum motivo, você não consegue parar de sorrir desde o momento em que chegaram ao parque.

- Bem, para começar, tenho certeza absoluta que perdi parte do meu raciocínio lógico – ela diz, repentinamente adotando uma expressão muito séria.

- Como assim? – você indaga, seu cenho franzindo-se de preocupação.

- De qual outra forma posso explicar o fato de eu ter abandonado minha vida em Connecticut para correr atrás de você no instante em que soube que Brittany havia terminado o relacionamento? – um leve sorriso desponta novamente em seus lábios – E como eu posso estar tão apaixonada por você desde então? Só uma pane geral no lado esquerdo do meu cérebro pode explicar isso...

- Então, talvez eu também esteja um _pouquinho_ quebrada – você confidencia, seu rosto aproximando-se do dela – Por algum motivo, deixei que certa líder de torcida morasse comigo e me apaixonei por ela. Como isso é possível?

- Bem, se tudo isso é um resultado do acidente, só posso concluir uma coisa: preciso mandar uma cesta de café da manhã para Rachel Berry por cometer o erro grotesco de quase se casar com Finn Hudson – concluiu Quinn, seus lábios encostando levemente nos seus para lhe roubar um beijo rápido.

* * *

Vocês estão em Ohio pela primeira vez desde que se mudaram para Nova Iorque. Em partes, porque Rachel havia lhes enviado um e-mail imenso com os planos para uma grande ceia de Natal com todos os antigos membros do New Directions, porém, o motivo principal que as levara para lá era superação.

Quinn precisava colocar um ponto final em um capítulo de sua vida. Com a recomendação de um psiquiatra, aquela seria a primeira vez em que ela entraria novamente em um carro, na posição de motorista, desde o acidente (e ela insistira veementemente que isso precisava ser realizado em Ohio, na mesma autoestrada em que o acidente ocorrera).

- Vocês tem certeza disso? – Puck estava sentada no banco de trás, ele havia se convidado para o evento no momento em que você cometeu o erro de mencioná-lo via e-mail para todo o grupo de ex-alunos.

- Sim! – você confirma do seu lugar no banco do passageiro – Quinn está preparada para isso.

- Eu não sei – Quinn meneia a cabeça em negação – Será que podemos adiar?

- É uma ótima ideia! – exclama o rapaz, dando um tapinha no ombro de Quinn – Se vocês quiserem, eu posso dirigir até a ceia e...

- _Cállate_, Puckerman! – você dispara com rispidez para ele e se volta novamente para Quinn com um pouco mais de ternura – Fabray, nós nos preparamos para esse momento há meses. Você é uma ótima motorista e nós precisamos superar esse trauma juntas...

- E se eu desaprendi a dirigir? Posso bater com o carro e dessa vez, todos nós vamos morrer e... – ela começa a balbuciar, um traço quase imperceptível de pânico toma conta de sua voz, porém, você o detecta automaticamente.

- Quinn – você segura a mão dela com força – Você não desaprendeu a dirigir. Você não vai bater o carro. Nós vamos para a ceia de Rachel Berry e você nos levará até lá. Eu confio cegamente na sua capacidade. Faça isso por todos nós. Faça isso por mim...

Quinn a encarou por um instante. Um mísero instante em que você conseguiu enxergar a fagulha de confiança brotando em seus olhos. Em sua frente, estava Quinn Fabray, a garota inteligente e bem sucedida que havia passado em Yale, era a capitã das líderes de torcida e a pessoa mais popular de toda a história do William McKinley High. Se algum dia ela fora uma vítima, não sobrava mais nenhum resquício.

- Por você – ela afirmou ao dar a partida no carro.

* * *

Um pouco mais de um ano após a primeira vez que Quinn dirigiu após o acidente, você se pega relembrando de todos os grandes avanços que ocorreram em suas vidas. Quinn voltou para Yale. Vocês se mudaram definitivamente para Connecticut. Quinn encontrou um trabalho como monitora na faculdade. Você agora trabalhava temporariamente em um escritório de advocacia e estudava a possibilidade de iniciar a faculdade no próximo semestre. Quinn havia comprado um carro novo e fazia questão de guia-la por todos os cantos – até mesmo até a padaria, o que em sua opinião, era um pequeno exagero da parte de sua namorada.

Entretanto, o mais importante é que sua mente parecia completamente curada. Ela voltara a ser sagaz, ativa e brilhante. Uma vez por mês, ela frequentava um grupo de apoio a pessoas que eram portadoras da Síndrome do Pânico. Quinn sempre dizia que era importante retribuir tudo o que fizeram por ela nesse período. Ela queria ajudar as pessoas de alguma forma e cogitava a hipótese de se especializar em Psicologia.

Suas vidas estavam livres do medo. Você podia dormir todos os dias ao lado de Quinn, sabendo que ela não acordaria sem ar no meio da noite. Você podia dormir sabendo que nenhum monstro tentaria roubar a paz de seu sono. Sem mais perambular por um quarto escuro procurando remédios.

Quinn Fabray estava salva. Segura para sempre no amor que crescia em seu peito.

- Santana! – ela lhe tira de seu torpor com um riso que automaticamente preenche seu coração com calor – Você está a dez minutos olhando para seu prato...Se você não quer comer o que eu preparei e está procurando uma maneira educada de me informar isso, só queria dizer que já recebi a mensagem.

- Não – você se apressa em dizer – Está delicioso, Quinn. Eu só estava pensando.

- Pensando em...?

- Você e em todo o progresso que fizemos juntas.

- Posso te contar algo? – ela pergunta, colocando delicadamente o garfo e a faca ao lado do prato.

- Você pode me contar tudo.

- Sabe qual era a pior parte dos meus ataques? Era pensar que eu morreria antes de ter uma chance real de ser feliz ao seu lado. Era isso que me tirava o ar e me enlouquecia. Somente a possibilidade de que meus dias ao seu lado eram poucos, às vezes fazia com que minha mente parasse de funcionar. Eu nunca tive medo de morrer. Certamente, não fiquei assustada como deveria no momento em que aquela caminhonete bateu no meu carro...Lembro que tudo que passou pela minha cabeça era que a morte fazia parte da vida e que se aquele era o jeito que o destino havia orquestrado para minha partida, que assim fosse...Mas depois que você me beijou pela primeira vez, na sala de estar do seu apartamento em Nova Iorque, eu percebi que já não aceitava a morte tão bem. Não queria ir embora desse mundo sem que você soubesse tudo o que sinto. E eu lutei. Lutei por você. Lutei para estar ao seu lado.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – você pergunta, seu coração parece estar aprisionado em algum lugar entre sua garganta e sua caixa torácica.

- Você pode me contar tudo.

- Eu nunca tive medo de absolutamente nada em toda minha vida. Sempre consegui viver um dia após o outro reafirmando que nenhum tipo de medo me atingiria. Mas aí, eu te vi tremer e perder o ar e quase desmaiar tantas vezes...E eu senti medo, Quinn. Senti medo de nunca mais te ver sorrir. Isso me partiu em um milhão de pedaços. E isso fez com que o ar me faltasse e que minha mente parasse constantemente. Mas eu não desisti. Nunca desisti de você. Nunca desisti de estar ao seu lado!

- E agora nós não precisamos mais ter medo de absolutamente nada – ela sorriu, lágrimas de felicidade escorriam por seu rosto. Você tentou se controlar o máximo que pode, porém, sem perceber, também estava chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

- E agora nós podemos decidir como vamos passar a nossa eternidade juntas.


End file.
